1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and devices for acquiring and processing data from frame grabbers or other data grabbing devices.
2. Background Information
Currently, devices called frame grabbers reside in computers for the sole purpose of reading data from a digital camera. At least three forms of the devices currently exist; analog, digital, and camera link. Current problems with frame grabbers today include limited bandwidth, compatibility with the computer, limited slot count within the computer to install a frame grabber, cost, and limited distribution of image data for processing.